The Different Worlds of BNHA
by EggsOnToast
Summary: Your MHA fanfic but everything and everyone is in the wrong franchise. Or maybe... it's just a different reality


The U.A. headquarter was in absolute ruins, complete unrecognizable and destroyed to its very foundation. Smoke and ash drifting through the air while fire burned everywhere from the missile attack. The team was completely scattered and their communicators were malfunctioning, leaving them isolated from one another.

Katsuki made his way through the wreckage as he searched for the nerd. Eventually, he found Deku lying on the ground unconscious, to which he rolled his eyes. He gave the green-haired hero a small kick to the side, which immediately woke him up. He tried sitting up, finding it hard due to his sore body that was aching like crazy.

"There we go," Katsuki said with a relieved grin as he then shoved the vibranium shield into Deku's chest. "Lose that thing again and I swear I'm fucking keeping it."

Midoriya, still dazed and slightly annoyed by the rather unwelcoming wake-up, looked around and saw the destruction around them. "Oh my god, what happened?" he asked as he got himself back on his feet.

"Sometimes the past bites you in the ass. C'mon, Todoroki's waiting," he simply explained as he gestured toward the sky. Izuku's heart filled with dread as he stared at the colossal space ship in the sky that was overshadowing the whole area. He gulped as he took a good guess at who it belonged to. "All… All for One…" He whispered under his breath.

Todoroki stood tall as he kept watch over the Mad Titan. He had killed him once, only after he had failed. The man in front of him was his nightmares, the haunting memory that never left him. And right now, he was staring right at it with a murderous look.

He heard his companions come from behind as they took his side. "So, what's he been doing?" Bakugou asked, also visibly cautious and unsettled by the sight of the villain.

The heterochromatin shook his head. "Absolutely nothing."

Midoriya gripped his shield tighter. "It's probably a trap, you guys know that right?"

Katsuki balled a fist as his arc reactor glowed slightly brighter. "Yeah, and I don't really fucking care."

Todoroki nodded. "Good, so we're all on the same page then," He said as his eyes began to glow ice blue and a fiery red as a small storm surrounded his body. He stretched his arms out as his two weapons flew to him, Stormbreaker and Mjolnir, and into his hands. When he was done, his Asgardian war outfit was on with fire and ice dancing around his body. "Let's kill him properly this time," Shouto said with a cold voice.

The three advanced toward the masked, purple giant who was sitting and observing a rock. By his side was his helmet and sword. "You couldn't live with your own failure. So where did that bring you?" He threw the rock aside. "Back to me…" All for One said with a grin.

The three heroes readied themselves for battle as the titan stood up. "I thought by eliminating

half of life, the other half would thrive. But you've shown me, that's impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist."

"Yeah, we're all kinds of stubborn dumbass," Bakugou snapped.

All for One buckled his helmet on. "I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do. I will shred this universe down to its last atom. And with the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. A grateful universe."

Midoriya felt his heart rage with fury. "Born out of blood..." he said in an angered voice

The villain picked up his double-bladed saber. "They won't know, because you won't be alive to tell them."

Todoroki had enough. With a wrathful war cry, he was the to charge at the villain, with his comrades following suite. Bakugou summoned his helmet over his head as he fired his massive plasma explosions from his suit while Midoriya's body sparked with the super-soldier serum, One for All, surge through his body for extra strength.

The three rushed at the villain who laughed at the start of the battle and met the heroes in the middle. Together, the four began duking it out in a brutal, epic fight between good and evil…

Author's Note: This is the first of many planned little short stories from the most iconic scenes of pop culture, so expect to see more. This is all for fun and there will be no continuity between each story. For this one, I think it's worthy to note that I changed the abilities of the MHA Avengers. Bakugou is Iron Man, but instead of repulsors, it's hyper-thermal explosions. Midoriya is obviously The Captain and was granted the super-soldier serum called One For All, which not only gives him the same abilities of OG Cap but also a power boost. And lastly, Todoroki is Thor and is the God of Fire, Ice, and Thunder. However, for him to use lightning, he must be using ice and fire at the same time. I hope you all liked it and expect more.


End file.
